Estudio Revolucionario
by Choqui
Summary: Sabía qué era lo que tenía que hacer. Se movió izquierda y derecha, relajando sus pies. Estaba nerviosa, lo sabía, no quería enfrentarse a él tan pronto... Antonio x Sakura.


Hola a todos! Me presento, soy Choco, un placer, y este es el primer fanfic que publico ^_^ Lo empecé hace MESES y mira... ahora me ha dado para acabarlo de una vez x_D  
>Es un AntonioxSakura (Españón) Aw yeah, parejas randoms! xD. No sé, es lo que me vino a la cabeza, así que culpad a mi imaginación si no os gusta! Realmente he tenido serias dudas por si quedaba mejor Francis, pero mira, lo he dejado así.<br>Os recomiendo que para leer esta historia escuchéis el Estudio Revolucionario opus 10 nº 12 de Chopin, básicamente porque para escribir escuché esto y... es genial xD. La idea me vino a la cabeza escuchando cómo un compañero de mi clase tocaba con el piano esta canción~. La última frase es de Chopin también xD.  
>Espero que lo disfrutéis.<br>Ah! Y los personajes no me pertenecen, ni la obra, etc etc etc.

**Estudio Revolucionario**

Sabía qué era lo que tenía que hacer. Se movió izquierda y derecha, relajando sus pies. Estaba nerviosa, lo sabía, no quería enfrentarse a él tan pronto. Se miró al espejo. Observó sus rasgos asiáticos, su piel pálida, su corto pelo negro recogido con un pequeño pasador rojo. Se cogió a una de las barras y se miró con cara de inseguridad, de miedo, no quería hacer eso. Se encontraba ridícula con aquel vestido blanco, sencillo pero con algunos volantes. Vio reflejada la imagen de Roderich, sentado en el taburete de su piano, con una mirada severa, revisando las notas de su partitura mientras acariciaba suavemente las teclas del piano. Escuchó un portazo. Se giró para observar aquella figura. Era un hombre alto y moreno, de pelo algo largo, castaño oscuro, ojos color esmeralda. Antonio... pero... ¿dónde estaba su sonrisa? Él estaba serio, mirándola fijamente. Poco a poco, se acercó en silencio hasta donde estaba él. Iba con camisa blanca, sencilla, acompañada de unos pantalones negros oscuros y zapatos relucientes. Lo observó fijamente.

-Roderich, Opus 10, número 12, desde el principio. Puedes empezar.

La música empezó a sonar. Su sonido era distinto al del cd de su casa, ese sonido era más puro, más intenso, más fuerte. Sakura se levantó de puntillas y empezó a dar pequeños pasos. Abrió sus brazos y empezó a moverlos suavemente por el aire, intentando acariciar ese espacio vacío.

-Levanta la cabeza – Dijo Antonio secamente. Sakura tragó saliva y la levantó. Se miró al reflejo, asustada, mientras bajaba y se ponía a andar ligeramente.

-Más soltura. Más libertad. – Sakura intentó aplicar las observaciones de Antonio. Saltó y dio una pequeña vuelta al aire. Dio un paso, dos, tres, cuatro. Intentó recordar todo aquello que había aprendido en las lecciones. Se paró en seco. Elevó sus manos al aire y las bajó con dramatismo, dejando caer sus brazos suavemente.

-¡Más ligereza! – La miró enfadado, con los labios ligeramente apretados. Tragó saliva y dio tres saltos laterales, con los brazos extendidos. Observó el rostro de su maestro, cada vez más enojado por aquella actuación. Sakura estaba ejecutando los movimientos perfectamente, con una pulcritud impecable, pero algo fallaba. Se puso las manos en el pecho, moviéndose al compás de aquella música tan triste pero enérgica, llena de pasión y fuerza.

Antonio se dirigió hasta ella con grandes pasos y intentó atraparla con los brazos, moviéndose al son de la música, pero Sakura escapó. Dio tres pasos hacia adelante, insegura, pero Antonio la alcanzó. Cogió su mano y le levantó el brazo, haciéndole dar una vuelta sobre sí misma. Sakura lo miró sorprendida, sin entender lo que hacía Antonio. El español la atrajo hacia sí y le hizo dar media vuelta, cogiéndole de la cintura y elevándola al aire. Sakura extendió los brazos y Antonio dio una vuelta, dejándola al suelo. Sakura bajó hasta quedar arrodillada, dejando que su vestido quedase agraciadamente plegado por su cuerpo. Antonio se alejó un poco, grácilmente, mientras ella movía los brazos, abriéndolos. Se levantó lentamente, suspiró y esa vez fue ella la que fue a atrapar el español. Antonio dio media vuelta y la cogió ligeramente por la barbilla. Sakura notó una aura cálida, notó sus intenciones. Asustada, retrocedió, pero él la siguió. La japonesa dio media vuelta y dio tres grandes saltos hacia adelante, pero él la siguió andando con ligereza y rapidez. Roderich seguía tocando impasiblemente, sin darse cuenta de ese juego que se producía entre aquellas dos figuras, persiguiéndose en esa aula tan sencilla envuelta de espejos.

La chica acabó arrinconada en la esquina y cayó al suelo, dejando caer sus brazos ligeramente. Antonio se acercó a ella lentamente, Sakura retrocedió aún más, quedando atrapada en la esquina. El español se miró en el espejo, observando su pelo oscuro ligeramente desordenado y sus ojos verdes que deseaban a aquella mujer. Bajó la vista y observó a la chica, pasó lentamente su dedo por su cuello, hasta acabar en su barbilla. Sakura no pudo evitar estremecerse al notar aquel contacto y ver a la vez a su tan amado español, mientras aquel estudio seguía sonando en esa habitación. El chico se acercó más a ella, quedando separados sólo por pequeños centímetros. Acercó su rostro a su oreja, respirando lentamente, mientras la chica se sonrojaba más y más.

- Porque cuando las penas del corazón se convierten en enfermedades, estamos perdidos.

Y el piano enmudeció.


End file.
